Naruto Next Generation Season 2
by Hoshimi-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha in an infamous criminal organization attacks Konoha and the people in it. The deaths of close comrades make many people grieve but at the same time familiar faces return while Nade struggles to keep her mentality stable.
1. The same

The same . . .

Kazuma's eyes and body were different. Nade was on the ground all dusty and bruised, she opened her eyes and gasped. Kazuma pounded his foot in the middle of her gut and blood shot out from her mouth.

Karura was watching and covered her mouth with her hands. "Looks like that girl is almost too much for Kazuma to handle." Temari thought.

Back in the arena Nade kicked him off and stood up. Kazuma looked at her face. "I see you still have some fight left in you." Kazuma said.

"Until I beat you this isn't ending. You may be strong but I'm stronger, believe it!" she said.

"You're nearly beaten already!" Kazuma said and slammed both of his hands on the ground. Sand came at Nade and she stood her ground with her arms crossed in front of her face. "I can't see!" she thought.

Kazuma came up and used his claw to scratch her. "My own village is terrified of me, they went as far as imprisoning and torturing me! You're just like them!" he shouted at her.

Nade's hoodie fell off and the bandages around her right shoulder fell down. She gasped and tried covering it. "A Jinchuriki tattoo. . ." Karura gasped.

"Karura, you know what that is?" Ryuuji asksed.

"Yes, Kazuma has one too they labeled him with a 1 to represent the One tail." she said.

Nade punched him back. She gritted her teeth and her mouth was twitching. ". . . You've been humiliating me long enough! At first your sister asked me to let it go! But this tears it!" she said enraged and red chakra surrounded her.

**! **Neji was shocked. The red chakra continued to swirl around her and she gritted her teeth revealing fangs. "You've got no business complaining to me about being bratty after what you did to me!" she yelled.**  
**

"Don't act like you weren't doing anything wrong! You have no idea what it feels like to have everyone against you!" Kazuma retorted.

"You have your sister with you. As long as you have her trust the other people against you doesn't matter! That still doesn't give you the excuse to be a selfish jerk!" she said and took off at him.

When she got in front of him she punched him in the face and it bled. "Like you'd know. . ." Kazuma said and with her fist in his face.

"Like you'd know what it's like to be hated for merely existing!" Kazuma told her. Nade grabbed his collar. "Sure I do! In the Academy everyone there treated me like dirt because I was there!" she said.

**! **Konata got a shock. Nade punched him into the middle of the floor. She held out her palm and she made Rasengan but it was different. She jumped up and landed it right between his eyes. "Rasengan!"

_A young Kazuma was chained to the wall of a dark cell. The cell door was opened, he winced at the light and a Jonin came in and unchained him. "Let's go. Hurry up, kid." the ninja told him. Kazuma stood up and followed the ninja. _

_They went into a room and they sat Kazuma in a chair. They gave Kazuma his 1 tattoo and it was very painful for him. When he tried to touch his right shoulder it stung and he pulled his hand back. _

_The door to the room opened and a Jonin kunoichi stepped inside. She kneeled down in front of him. "Hello," she started "I'm Temari, you don't have to live here anymore cause I'll be taking care of you." she told him._

_There was a girl at the door. Temari noticed Kazuma looked back there and she turned her head. "Oh, Karura come here please." Temari asked._

_"Okay." Karura said and walked next to her. "Hello." Karura bowed her head to him. "What's your name?" she asked him. _

_"I don't have a name." he answered. _

_"Well, let's leave this place. You've been here long enough." Temari said. She held his hand and they all walked outside. Kazuma was exposed to sunlight for the first time. He shaded his eyes. "So bright." he muttered._

_"Yeah, that's what it's like here. Especially in the hidden sand village, we get lots of sunlight. Although in the night it's very cold." Karura told him._

_"Really?" he asked. _

_"Yeah, come along you two." Temari held both of their hands. Karura was running around in a little children's playground, while Kazuma was in the shade. He was manipulating sand a little taller than himself and made it look like Karura. "Wow, you can control sand. Just like our Kazekage!" Karura acknowledged, Kazuma just noticed her. _

_Then it was destroyed by a toy ball, Kazuma gasped. A bunch of kids laughed at him "How weird! What's a freak like you controlling sand for!?" they threw a rock at him. He grasped his aching head._

_Karura stood up to them. "Be quiet you jerks! Just because you can't control sand doesn't mean you have to act rude like that!" she scolded._

_"Fine, he's gonna get you into big trouble Karura." they told her and walked away. She crossed her arms. "Man, those numbskulls." she turned her head and saw Kazuma shed tears._

_Later they sat under a tree in the shade. Kazuma remembered in his time in prison he was kicked around constantly and left bruised and bloodied. He gripped his arm and hid his eyes. "Karura. . ." he said._

_"Hm?" she turned her head towards him._

_"Why do people do terrible things to other people?" he asked her._

_"That depends. . ." she answered._

_"I mean things like beat people while they're restrained and poison them. . ." he said._

_"Oh. . ." Karura saddened her eyes and turned her head forwards again. "Well, I don't know why for sure but it's probably act out of fear. . . In order to feel safe some people make others feel afraid. . ." Karura said. Kazuma kept his head hanging low. "Listen, there may be very bad people in the world but there are also very good people. People who give others deep respect and care. . ." she said to him._

_"Good people. . ." he repeated._

_"You're hurt." she told him._

_"I am!? Where?" he asked her. She smiled and put her hand over where his heart is. _

_"Here." she said. They walked together at dusk. "I think I've decided to name you Kazuma. It fits, you're strong, a bit sad, but inside all you want is a little harmony." she said. _

_"It's fine, it's not like I can name myself. It's much better than being called a freak." he said. They heard the adults walk say things as they walked through. "Hey, that's him isn't it?", "That the boy who was put in jail!", "Why's the village letting him out!?"_

_Karura took his hand and started to run. But that didn't stop the locals from insulting him. "What a monster!", "Why would they let him walk around when he has the will to smash everything in his path.", "He's a worthless degenerate!" Karura kept dragging him. A tear slid down his face and he passed out._

_"Kazuma! Hey, stand up." she tried to help him up. "Man, he's heavy!" she said and Temari ran in right on time. "A seizure!" she said and kneeled down. _

Then there was a 'thwap' sound. Nade was sitting above Kazuma panting and teary eyed, she'd slapped him. He made eye contact with her and she smiled, laughed, and wiped her tears. He was shocked at her expression. "Why?. . ." he asked. "Why are you crying for me?" he asked._  
_

"Because," her voice was shaky. "You scared me, I thought I'd killed you. . . I didn't want you to die. . ." she answered. "It's sad, y'know. . ."

Kazuma widened his eyes. **Cue Loneliness** "You said you spent your life in a cell. . . It's dark in there isn't it? It's seems like forever, they poisoned and tortured you didn't they?" she asked him, she hugged herself, and looked down. "7 years ago, they let me out and I was so happy. . ." Kazuma's eye wavered. "But then. . . They treated me like a monster, I was too different. They wouldn't let me live it down everyday they came back to shove it my face. . ." she said, Konata's eyes also wavered.

_In a playground a young Nade-chan sat on the swing with her hood up and Konata with her friends noticed her walk away. Well half away, Konata didn't know but Nade fell down because she had a seizure. "Look at stupid over there, I heard she's wants be Hokage. . . But she can't even stand up." one of the kids laughed._

"Everyday. . ." Nade breathed. "There was another thing that I couldn't run away from. I couldn't control it, my power knocked me out constantly and there was nothing I could do." she told him, then smiled. "But I made the best of it. There was one person who helped me, he taught me to aspire and love. . . He pulled me out of the darkness, from the loneliness." she said. "I'm really sorry I called you an enemy. I guess I was being a brat. . ." she apologized.

"But why?! Why wouldn't you want me dead!?" he said. "I'm a jerk to you."

"It's because I can tell you're hurting. I know very well being alone isn't like anything else. . . It's painful, believe it. We're, the same." she answered and gave him a shock. "Up we go!~" she sang pulled his arm over her shoulder. Then another ninja bursted in and Shikamaru got rid of his cigar "What are you doing here? You're delaying the exams!" he scolded.

"The village hidden in the mist is attacking the village!" the ninja notified them.

**! ! ! ! ! **


	2. Invasion! Protect the village!

Invasion! Protect the village at all costs!

Desuka was talking with Sachi in the medical wing. "So Konata awakened her Kekkei Genkai?" Desuka asked her.

"Yeah, she became a Chunin." Sachi answered.

"Well that explains why he's so beat up." Desuka said as they both glanced over to an unconscious Kotaro.

Meanwhile "What do you mean!? Why would they be attacking!?" Shikamaru asked.

"Calm down! Right now what's most important is the village!" Neji said and one by one the Jonins vanished. "Karura, watch him for a while ok?" Temari asked her.

"You're going too?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Sand village has an alliance with the leaf. So it only makes sense to help them in an attack." she said and unhooked her fan and held it beside her. She soon vanished.

"Be safe, mom." she thought. Nade came up the stairs supporting Kazuma.

"Is it alright to be helping him? I mean after he-" Kukai was interupted.

"It's alright, dattebane." Nade answered him with a grin.

"More importantly what are we gonna do about the attack? It'd be better if we all stayed here and wait it out." Ryuuji asked.

"That's wrong," Nade said to him. "We're also ninjas of Konoha why would we sit here? Why _should_ we, y'know? As far as I'm concerned we should fight for our village!" she said.

"Alright, if the village goes down we'll go down with it. There's a reason why we became Chunin, let's go fight." Karura agreed.

"But, some of us are still injured. . ." Konata said.

"That's not a problem, after all. . ." Kukai said and his hand lit green. "You guys have me." he said.

Later a bunch of Kirigakure ANBU stormed into the building and stopped when they saw Karura ahead of them. "Welcome, we had no idea you guys would come. Now. . . Get out." she said with a sweet smile.

"Impudent kids like you, die." one of the ANBUs said and they all took out weapons.

"Really?" she took her thumb and wrote something on her right palm. She showed her palm to them and slammed it on the ground while the ANBUs jumped into the air. "That's-!" Kukai widened his eye while in hiding.

"Giant Folding Fan!" Karura said and pulled out a fan that was bigger than herself from the floor. "That's just like what Nade did in the forest. . ." Kukai thought and remembered Nade pulling out her scythe from a tree. The ANBUs were ready to attack Karura from the air. Karura completely opened up her fan, it had three red dots on it. "Fuuton: Fusajin no Jutsu!" (Wind Style: Sandstorm jutsu) she swung her fan, her hair blew back and extremely fast wind came hit the entire ANBU squad.

"I-impossible!" one of them doubted and from outside you could see the building's north wall completely get destroyed and leave a giant hole in the building. There was still a slight breeze in the place.

"My village uses this warfare jutsu to prepare for battle in case we didn't see it coming. . . Weapons like my fan can't be typically carried around due to size. But with this jutsu Kunoichis like me can access them anytime." she said.

"That's just like what Nade did." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah, since Shizune-san invented that jutsu Kunoichis in the sand and leaf village today can do it, including Sachi and I." Desuka told him.

"Wooow! That was so cool, Karura-san!" Nade shouted down and Karura smiled.

"She's pretty easy to impress. . ." she thought, Nade was grinning from ear to ear. "Her smile's contagious." she thought.

"Let's go. If their ANBU is here then that means there are hundreds more out there." Sachi said.

"Right!" Everyone else nodded and they all bent their knees and vanished.

In the village Neji and Lee were fighting near each other. "Have any ideas of why the hidden mist invaded?" Lee asked while fighting.

"None at the moment. Sorry but I need to focus." He answered and kept fighting. Konohamaru was also fighting, "This was too unexpected, how are we supposed to fight them?" he thought and then someone landed in the center of attention. The person was wearing a Mizukage cloak that said "Rokudaime" (sixth) on the back.

Meanwhile Nade and Sachi were running together. They remembered their directions, _"Split up and fight as much as possible, we'll try and meet each other when we get the chance." _

"Hey, invaders!" Nade shouted. "Come out here so we can pound you believe it!" she ordered. Sachi got a red vein "Why would you ask for fight!?" Sachi asked.

"Listen Princess, I like fighting. Somethin' I see as fun, believe it!" Nade answered.

"Is there anything you can do right, ugly?" Sachi asked.

"I can crack my knuckles." she answered and demonstrated.

"You're so gross." Sachi commented. Then they got attacked and they landed on the ground. Sachi saw a face underneath a Mizukage hat and the Mizukage raised their fist to punch Nade. There was a loud sound that sounded brutal.

Nade was shocked and her eyes were wavering. Sachi was also shocked "Sensei. . ." she gasped. Konohamaru took the punch to the face and it killed him. "Konoha. . . maru. . ." Nade gaped and her tear ducts filled. "Why you!" Sachi said through her teeth and tried to attack the Mizukage with her bladed fans. But then the Mizukage was gone.

By then Nade fell down and her memories went back to the day she became a Genin _"Because she's a comrade!", "I can't imagine the things she's gone through. But she keeps fighting no matter how clumsy or idiotic she acts I know she's trying hard. That's why she's worth protecting." _

Nade started sobbing. All Sachi did was look and think "In the Academy, Nade never cried. So we all tried to make her including me. But now that it's happened I don't feel satisfied at all." she thought.

Nade kept on sobbing, the person who cared about her, the one who had protected her, and the one that made her happy had died right in front of her.


	3. Unwelcome

Unwelcome

Nade was sobbing very hard she couldn't believe Konohamaru had just died. Then the screen turned bright.

_Tsunade was talking with Konohamaru in her office, Shizune was there too. "Konohamaru, we've decided to give Nadeshiko a chance to live with the Hyuga clan." Tsunade told Konohamaru and he widened his eyes. "Why?. . . I thought you put me in charge of Nade-chan." Konohamaru asked strictly. _

_"Yeah. But we just remembered Nadeshiko has a family from her maternal side." Tsunade answered him. "However we don't know if they'll accept to adopt her. That clan isn't the warmest group of people. . ." Tsunade said to him._

_"But if they do. . ." Shizune started getting the room's attention. "Then I think it's best that Nade-chan stays with her real family. . ." Shizune told him. _

_"Fine by me." Konohamaru gave in. In the Academy Nade was walking through the hallways. She had memos that she was an 'idiot' taped to her. Then she shut her eyes and fell on the floor. Konohamaru was also walking around the Academy, "Oi, Nade-chan!" he said and sighed. "Where'd she go?" he asked himself. Then he stopped and saw a small child on the floor. The sundown shined on the her from the windows. "Nade!" he ran over to her and kneeled down beside her._

_"Another seizure." he thought and picked her up. He was carrying her through the village, her hooded head rested against his shoulder. He walked to Ichiraku's "Hello Ayame-san." he greeted._

_"Oh, welcome back." Ayame said with a smile but then she saw Nade. "What happened?" she asked._

_"She passed out again." Konohamaru answered. "So can I get one salt and miso ramen, please?" he asked. _

_"Yes, coming right up!" Ayame said and started working. Konohamaru set Nade down on a chair next to him and pulled down her hood letting her messy blonde pigtails out. "Nadeshiko. . . Do you really want to be with the Hyuga clan?" he asked in his head._

_Nade's eyelids started twitch. She opened up her eyes and her vision focused on two ramen bowls. She immediately sat up and looked at the steaming ramen. With a large blushing smile. "So you're awake now?" Konohamaru asked._

_"Yeah!" she answered._

_"Are you having a headache? How many fingers am I holding up?" Konohamaru held his hand in front of her. "5. Now can I have some chopsticks?" Nade asked eagerly._

_"Kay, kay." he said and handed her a pair of chopsticks. Nade took them and put her hands together "Itadakimasu." she said and split the chopsticks. Konohamaru watched her dig in. "Ne, Nade-chan. . ." he started. _

_"Yeah?" she said in between eating. _

_"There's a clan in this village that has a right to take care of you." he told her. Nade was completely finished with her two bowls. "What do you mean, dattebane?" she asked. _

_"I mean there are other people that you deserve to be with." he said to her._

_"No!" she landed her fist on the counter. "I don't wanna go! Who'll get me ramen!?" she said. "Nade, you have to think about other things. The Hokage decided this." he said._

_"But that old hag doesn't know how I feel!" she said. "I don't want to leave you, dattebane!" she yelled at him._

_"Nade-chan, you could be better off with them." he tried to coax her._

_"But I'm already fine with you! So, don't make them take me away again!" she yelled._

_Konohamaru widened his eyes. "I'm sorry but you have to give them a chance." he told her and s__he dropped her head. The next day Nade was walking with an ANBU to the Hyuga clan. She set foot in the clan and the ANBU abandoned her. She started to walk to the main house she stood on the grass below the floor of the raised house._

_"Um, hello? Anyone home?" she called with her strong and clear voice. "Tsunade obaa-chan said I-" then the door opened and a woman with long brown hair and blank lavender eyes stood there. "Um, hi. Obaa-chan said-" _

_"I know why you're here." the lady interrupted her. "I'm the head of this clan. . . You're one of our descendants so for now you're welcome here. But you're a noisy little girl, be quiet for us." she ordered. Nade hesitantly stepped into the house and entered._

_"There's someone you need to meet. Follow me," the clan leader turned around. _

_"Miss-" _

_"It's Hanabi." she interrupted Nade again._

_"Hanabi-san, who're you taking me to?" Nade asked her._

_"Hiashi Hyuga-sama." she answered her. Nade followed her through the mansion and soon they entered a room with an elderly man sitting in the center. His eyes were shut. Nade walked up to him "Um, hey. Can you hear me?" she asked. The elder opened his eyes. He saw her sky blue, pale, blank eyes and disappointment came to his face._

_"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" she asked._

_"What's your name?" Hiashi asked her. _

_"Nade." she answered. "One day, I'm gonna be the Hokage, believe it!" she exclaimed. "And I'm gonna become a super awesome ninja y'know!?" she said._

_"This girl is not at all what I expected. . ." Hanabi thought. "When I heard Hinata's flesh and blood would come here, I imagined a timid nature." she compared. _

_"Am I a fool? To think I'd see her again. I never anticipated I'd miss such a weakling, this thing's a mockery!" Hiashi thought. _

_"Leave," he ordered._

_**?** Nade was confused. "You're a psycho! Get out!" he stared at her with the Byakugan and looked at her with murderous intent. Hanabi raised her eyebrows. _

_Nade saw a katana impaling her through her heart and she got up and walked away. When she left the clan it was dusk and she got another seizure and fell flat on the ground. _

_When she opened her eyes the sky was dark and it was thunder storming very hard. "Rain. . ." she thought. __**Cue Sadness and Sorrow. **"This _is the first time someone has ever invited me and thrown me out at the same time. . ." she thought and thunder crashed somewhere. "It actually feels nice being out in the rain." she thought as the wind blew the leaves hard and the thunder kept on crashing. "I always thought the raindrops would hurt me like many other people and I thought the thunder made people weak. . . But it's just gentle water falling onto you." she slowly shut her eye. "Right now, I feel like no one can hurt me and that I'm completely safe. . . I don't feel scared at all." She turned on her back and let the rain fall on her face and in her eyes. The rain saved her the trouble of crying, it did the weeping for her._  
_

_In Konohamaru's room he was relaxing until he woke up from a thunder crashing. He sat up "Something doesn't feel right. . ." he got his umbrella and he went walking outside. His feet made small splashing noises in the wet ground. A shadow loomed over Nade. "Hey, what're you doing out here?" he asked. Nade opened her eyes again. _

_"I was disowned. . ." she confessed flatly._

_"What!? . . . So, they refused to adopt you. . ." he said._

_"Yeah, I got a seizure too. . . Please, don't make me to back there. . ." she begged him. "Ok." he said and picked her up and carried her with one arm. "Jeez, you're drenched. It looks like you crawled out of the ocean." he joked._

_"It's fine, I can't catch colds anyway y'know." she told him and rested her head on his shoulder again. He stopped in his steps and glanced over at her. "What an unpredictable kid." he said and kept on walking. _

_The following morning Konohamaru, Shizune, and Nade were at the cemetery. The tombstone was inscribed with the name 'Hiashi Hyuga'. "He died last night. . ." Shizune told them. "__Last night, dattebane. . ." Nade drifted off._

_"I'm sure it was just a coincidence, Nade-chan." Konohamaru tried to cheer her up._

_"The clan said he died of age but our ANBU reported blood at the scene." Shizune said. "The rumors are already going around the village." she added._

_"What rumors?" Nade asked._

_"Oh! Uh! Nothing, nothing!" Shizune told her all flustered. Nade looked back at the tombstone. Konohamaru knelt down and put his hand on her head. "It's ok, I'll take of you. The Hyuga clan didn't accept you but I did." he comforted her and Nade smiled._

_"Yeah! Thanks, Sensei!" she replied._

Back to the invasion Nade was on her side and tears were still coming from her eyes but she wasn't sobbing. "Hey, Nade we need to keep fighting." Sachi told her.

Nade had remembered something else, before the exam Neji hit her on the forehead but before she passed out he said _"Listen, Nade-chan you were born with another power but it seems like you haven't discovered it yet. When you need it use it and it will be your greatest advantage." he told her and she passed out._

Now she was still lying on the ground but after remembering Neji's words. A unique sound was heard, the veins in her temples bulged out of her skin, and an incomplete pupil appeared in her eyes. She stood up on her feet and wiped her tears. "I know, right now my comrades are far more important than my feelings." everything looked so different now to her. The colors were completely different than what she usually saw and she kept looking past trees, buildings, and people. She could even see the chakra network system.

"Let's go, princess." Nade told Sachi.

"Go where? We don't know where anyone is." Sachi said.

"Not anymore, just follow me. . . I." Nade replied to her.

"Huh?"

". . . Can see everyone, believe it!" Nade exclaimed.


	4. Wipe out the enemy! No hesitation!

Wipe out the enemy! No hesitation!

Nade's whole perspective and vision changed, she could see past so many things and many different things. Sachi looked at Nade's new eyes. "Um, what's that? Your eyes I mean." Sachi asked her.

"I was born with this, it runs in my blood. . . One of the Gekkei Kenkais, y'know." Nade answered her. "What?" Sachi was confused.

"It's a genetic trait used for ninjutsu. Sometimes it's looked down upon, luckily not so much in this village, believe it." Nade said.

"It's called the 'Kekkei Genkai' you moron!" Sachi scolded with a red vein.

"Grr! Just be quiet so we can find your stupid friends!" Nade shouted. Meanwhile Neji was also using his Byakugan and he was surrounded by defeated shinobi. He was panting and Lee aproached him. "Is this it? Our chakra's running low by now. . . Did we prevail?" Lee asked him.

"Almost. . ." another voice answered. Neji and Lee turned their heads.

"Tsunade-sama." Neji said.

"There's still the hidden mist's ANBU out there. . . If we can pinpoint their location. . . Then we'll drive of the rest of them out." she said determined.

Meanwhile Ryuuji and Kukai were running through the village. It was night and the village wasn't too badly damaged. "While we're here, we can think about what's going on. I don't sense any presences." Ryuuji said.

"I wish I knew, this was a surprise attack so the village can't know why. The good thing is that no one's lying to us." Kukai told him. "But the hidden mist hasn't been on any recent sour terms with us, so we don't have any theories either. . . We're completely in the dark right now!" he admitted.

"We do have one theory, we could assume that Konoha did something. . ." Ryuuji said.

"So this could be our fault?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah," he answered

"As unlikely as I want to think it is, maybe it is our fault. . ." Kukai said and they kept on running with their arms behind them.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" (Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu) Konata had her two fingers next to her mouth and she set the wire string between her teeth on fire and took out an enemy ANBU ninja. "You made a mistake coming here. Now you will burn in the Land of the fire." she said.

"We're not gonna get them all." Desuka said.

"Don't forget the others are still out there." Karura said and positioned her ninja sword.

Nade and Sachi were zooming through the trees. Nade was still using her newfound Byakugan. "So," Nade said and got Sachi's attention. "You can tell me everything now, y'know. There's no point lying either, I went to the mansion." she added.

". . . Before the Academy I didn't live in Konoha. But I wanted to, it was so uncomfortably bad there. So I left, I wanted to be a shinobi." Sachi told her. "Once you leave something behind you never go back to it. Just move on. . ." she said. Nade turned her head to her. "That's my nindō, my ninja way." Sachi said.

"Why would you have a strict ninja way like that?" Nade asked her.

"It's how we live. . . If we cling to the past. We'll never see the future." Sachi told her.

"But, no matter what. . We're always connected to our past. Sure, as we grow we slowly leave it behind." Nade said. "But that doesn't mean it's not important to who we are." she added.

"That's right. . ." Nade thought and her grasped her right shoulder where her tattoo is. "Who we are. . . Sensei," she remembered the exact time frame where he died a silent death. "My precious comrades will not die again!" she thought and landed on a branch and pushed off of it with full strength. Sachi gasped and landed on another branch. "Nade!" she called.

"Hurry it up! I'm saving our comrades whatsoever! And I'll do it even if I have to ditch you! Believe it!" Nade shouted at her.

"Argh! This girl!" Sachi complained and followed her.

"I can see them. . ." she said. As she was jumping off the tree branches she put her hands together. "Henge!" (Transform) she did the Transformation jutsu and it made a 'poof' sound. She was wearing her hoodie again, she landed on the grassy area where Konata, Desuka, and Karura were, and Sachi landed after her.

"What happened with your eyes?" Desuka asked.

"Neji Sensei told me about these. My Byakugan can see many new things." Nade told them. "Look," Nade pointed to a cliff above them. Karura, Konata, Desuka, and Sachi saw foliage and trees up there. "There's another group of those ANBU chumps that attacked us, dattebane." she said. Konata opened her Sharingan and looked at the cliff.

"She's right they're hiding. But the question is, what are they planning?" Konata said.

**! ! **Nade saw something with her Byakugan,

**! ! **Konata saw the same thing with her Sharingan. The kunoichis backed up into a circle they were surrounded by armed water clones. "So many. . ." Nade said in disbelief. A group of Mist ANBU were came out and watched from the cliff. "The poor kids, they should've ran away when they had the chance." the lead ninja said.

"There are nearly 500 of them." Konata told them.

"Let's fight, dattebane." Nade told them. She, Desuka, Sachi, and Karura used their thumbs to write on their right palms and the four of them slammed their hands on the ground all at the same time.

"Scythe!"

"Naginata!"

"Kusarigama!"

"Giant Folding Fan!"

Nade pulled out her scythe, Sachi pulled out a 6 foot bo-staff, Desuka took out a kusarigama, and Karura got out her large fan.

"Listen guys, I've got a plan." Desuka said getting their attention. "Nade, Karura. Get Sachi up to that cliff, Nade you lift them as high as possible, Karura use that fan of yours to aim Sachi to that cliff. . . Sachi, once you get up there you have to take care of those troublesome enemies." Desuka told them.

"Sounds great." Karura said.

"Don't worry, I'll have all of them on their knees anyway! Believe it!" Nade boasted.

"We're counting on you, Sachi." Desuka spoke for her comrades.

"Good luck." Konata supported Sachi.

They all attacked the water clones. Using their weapons helped cover distance, once they had enough space Nade stuck the blade of her scythe into the ground and stood on the snath. "Karura-san, come on!" she called Karura and she got on Nade's shoulders.

She opened up her fan exposing the red spots on it. Sachi held her staff in her right hand and jumped up against Karura's fan. She made a wrong gust of wind and blasted Sachi towards the cliff.

She landed with the end of her staff pressed against the lead ANBU's neck. "All that effort for a powerless attack," he remarked. Sachi made 'click' sound on her staff and a blade came out of the end of the staff, impaling her enemy though the throat.

"Shut up." she said.

The other four below the cliff were still fighting. "Oi, where the heck are these clones coming from!?" Desuka said as she kept swinging her weapon demolishing more clones. "They're regenerating from the water, they'll keep coming for as long as the person doing this keeps at it!" Konata answered in difficulty while fighting with shurikenjutsu. "Sachi. . . Hurry up and stop them!" Nade thought while she twirled and spun her scythe.

Up on the cliff Sachi spun her staff, the pre-hidden blade cut through the air. Three ninjas came at her with swords. "Kisama!" one of them said. Sachi blocked a sword with her blade, ducked another, the third attacked from behind her, and she reacted by pushing the non bladed end into their abdomen all of that in less than two seconds.

She kicked one of them off the cliff and quickly got behind another enemy dodging a slash from a sword at the same time. She used her naginata to push another one's neck and down the cliff. The third one tried attacking her but her weapon was longer than his and she stabbed him in the chest. "I know you can still talk, now tell me why you attacked our village." she asked him.

"Omae wa. . ." (You) he said with a shaky voice. "Attacked us first, you leaf shinobi. . . Almost killed our Mizukage!" he answered. Sachi widened her eyes then her face looked angry and she pushed her weapon in more, making her enemy groan in pain.

"Those are lies! You ambushed us, as if we didn't have enough problems already!" she scolded. "And your damn Mizukage killed our Sensei!" she yelled at him and pulled out her naginata. He fell down bleeding and Sachi's blade went back in her staff. "Fool." she muttered.

Down below the cliff all the clones splashed down to water. Karura's fan, Desuka's kusarigama, and Nade's scythe made a 'poof' sound and disappeared in smoke. Konata, Desuka, and Karura were panting.

"We did it. . . We did it, dattebane!" Nade exclaimed.

"Yeah." Konata agreed.

In the morning Sachi was called by the Hokage. "Sachi Gato!" Tsunade said. "Congratulations, since you fought that last ANBU squad you're a Chunin now." she told Sachi. "Thank you very much, Hokage-sama." Sachi bowed to her.

Nade was in a cemetary, the sunlight shined on a tombstone in front of her that said 'Konohamaru Sarutobi' on it. Her hair almost looked like it also shined with the sunny weather.

"Konohamaru Sensei. . ." she started. "Thank you. . ." she looked down. **Cue Morning **"For you, I'll become much stronger for you! Believe it!" she exclaimed at the tombstone. "I don't care if you're dead! I'll be the best ninja in this village! Then, then my skills will be more than enough for Hokage! BELIEVE IT!" she shouted from her chest. "Aaah, that felt good." she said as she put her fist on her chest and grinned at the sun.

"Oi, Nade!" a voice shouted down to her. She turned around to see Konata crossing her arms. "Huh? What're ya doin' here? Could it be. . .?" Nade instantly widened her eyes in realization and pulled up her sleeve midway. "You wanna fight!?" she said.

"No! Listen, you. I feel bad about the Academy days, as long as you don't act so wild. I'll be. Nicer." Konata said.

"The heck's that supposed to mean?" Nade asked with no clue.

"Don't make me say it again!" Konata spatted and Nade pointed at her.

"Hear this Konata, just because you popped a few blood vessels sure don't mean you're stronger!" Nade spatted back.

"Shut up! The Sharingan is an amazing eye that can grant me every useless skill you have!"

"That's cheating you pansy!" they argued.

"HN! It's better than you taking pity on that guy like a softy, Genin." Konata made fun of her. "Why you!" Nade said through her teeth and the lightning of rivalry clashed between their foreheads.


	5. Meet Sakura Haruno and start training?

Meet Sakura Haruno and start training again!?

In Konoha the sky was cloudless and Nade was stuffing a bunch of papers in a trash bag. "Jeez, those jerks!" she said and walked out of the apartment building. Then she saw Konata walking. "Oh hey there, I was just looking for ya!" she called.

"Hmph! If you want me to treat you to ramen again, forget it! Not happening!" Konata said with her hand on her hip.

"Oh it's nothin' like that! I need ya to burn somethin' for me!" Nade called.

"Burn something?" Konata repeated.

"Yeah! With one of your fire jutsus! Nade said. Later they were in a grassy area where no one else was.

"Why do you want me to burn this junk anyway?" Konata asked.

"Well, I don't want it in my apartment. During the Chunin exams a bunch of people left some written messages all over my door. So I tore them all down and stuffed them in there." Nade told her. "I gotta go visit someone now." she said and turned. "See ya!" she waved and ran away.

Konata tore the bag open with a kunai and took out a wrinkled sheet of paper. She smoothed it out a little and turned it around where there was something written on it. She gasped as it said _'You belong in Hell, freak!' _Konata dropped her arm to her side and looked at the tear in the bag she made. She saw words including _'Monster!', 'Psycho!', and 'Die!' _

"So that's why she wants me to burn it. . ." Konata thought she put the paper in her ninja tool pouch. She did the hand seals snake, dragon, rabbit, tiger. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu) a straight burst of flames shot from her mouth and at the bag.

At the hospital Nade was standing beside Hinata's bed. "G'mornin', Hinata-sama. Yesterday I couldn't become Chunin because we got attacked by another village." Nade told her but she didn't respond. "I don't get it. . . How come I wasn't allowed to know about you? Please, if you're my mom don't disown me like the Hyuga clan." she pleaded.

Then she got a headache and she fell on the ground. She grabbed her head and groaned. She saw a different Sharingan and black flames. "Oi, Nade! Nade-chan? Nadeshiko!" Neji was shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the hospital room.

"Oi, what's wrong with you? I come looking for you and you're rolling on the ground." he said. "I had a vision." Nade said and stood up.

"You used your Byakugan didn't you?" Neji said.

"Who told you that?" she asked.

"A little birdie." he answered her.

"Desuka!" Nade growled.

"Well since you know how to use it during battle, I think you should learn Gentle Fist." he told her. "Why?" she talked back.

"Because it's what Hinata-sama would want." he said. Nade was surprised and she looked back at Hinata. "Plus Gentle Fist will increase your skill in taijutsu more than you think. You want to be the Hokage right? That might happen sooner if you learn this." Neji tried convincing her.

Nade looked at Hinata and Konohamaru's tombstone appeared in her mind. Both of her eyes filled with a tear that slid down her face. "Fine, I'll learn Gentle Fist. But this is for me, ok? You still lied to me and I won't forgive you!" she agreed.

"Good, let's go." he said and reached for Nade's hood.

"What!?" she said a split second before Neji grabbed her hood. "Wahh!" she yelled as Neji yanked and her hood and started dragging her. "Hey! You didn't tell me you wanted to start now! Hey, wait! Neji, teme!" she shouted at him.

Later Nade was walking very wearily and she fell down on the road. Konata was walking and she stumbled upon an unconscious Nade. "For real?" Konata looked at her. "Man, she looks totally beat up." she said. Nade had a bunch of bleeding wounds. "Yikes, guess I gotta help her." she said and held Nade's wrist. She pulled her arm "Huh?" Nade didn't budge at all. Konata kept yanking her with full strength in different ways but all of the attempts did nothing. "Why the heck is she this heavy!?" Konata exclaimed.

Then a shadow walked up to her. "Konata, what're you doing here?" an adult voice asked. Konata looked up at the shadow to see a woman with bright shoulder length pink hair and green eyes. "Oh, okaasan. I was just trying to help my friend but she's way too heavy." Konata answered her mother.

"That's Uzumaki. . ." Konata's mother thought. Sakura picked Nade up and carried her on her back. "H-hey!" Konata stuttered.

"Come on, we're going home." her mother said.

"Leave it up to mom to do the grunt work." Konata said and followed her. "Thanks for helping." Konata said.

"It's ok. Nadeshiko looks like she's had a rough day." her mom responded.

"Oh yeah, how do you know her?" she asked her mom.

"Well, I was close to her family." she answered.

"Eh? I didn't know she had a family." Konata muttered.

Later at their home Nade was laid down and Konata's mom unzipped Nade's jacket. The pink haired woman put her hands below Nade's chest and green colored chakra surrounded her hands and made a calming sound. The wounds on Nade's body went away after half a minute. The chakra surrounding the medical ninja's hands disappeared and she lifted her hands off of Nade's body. "Healing her wounds was really fast and easy, just what you'd expect." the pink head thought.

Nade eyes squeezed then opened, she sat up. "Are you awake?" the medical-nin asked. Nade faced her. "Who're you?" she asked.

"She's my mom." Konata said as she walked in the room.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. You're Konata's friend now, right? That's really good to hear." Sakura told her. "Arigato Sakura-san." Nade thanked her and started to leave, which surprised both Sakura and Konata. "O-oi! Nade!" Konata called her and Nade opened the exit door. Sakura ran in "Where are you going!?" she demanded.

"Training, 'tebane." Nade answered.

"No, you just got injured. You sure aren't going training after that!" Sakura scolded.

"I am." Nade said in monotone.

"What would Konohamaru say about this, huh?" Sakura scolded again.

"Haven't you heard, lady?" Nade asked and made Sakura angrily gape. "Konohamaru Sarutobi-san died!" Nade told her.

**! ! ! **Sakura's face showed a shocked emotion and her eyes wavered. Nade closed the door behind her.

"Konohamaru died!?" Sakura thought.

"Ne okaasan." Konata brought her out of her thoughts. Konata pulled out the paper from Nade in the morning. "Does the village always treat her like this?" Konata showed Sakura the paper.

"Yes, they do." Sakura answered. "Nade-chan was raised in jail so they assume she did something bad. . . But it's not her fault at all." Sakura told her.

Nade was trying to run up the trees with focused chakra only to fall down to the ground. She fell many times but she kept standing up and running back up the trees. "No good! If this keeps up I'll never get this thing down!" she thought and remembered what Sakura said. _"What would Konohamaru say about this, huh?" _

"Darn it! How am I supposed to know that!?" she shouted aloud and ran back up the tree.

THUD! She was lying sprawled out on the ground. "He's gone, y'know." she said lying on the ground.


	6. Learn the art of Gentle Fist

Learn the art of Gentle Fist

"A part of Gentle Fist is releasing chakra from your body. There are 361 chakra points, you need to learn to how to release chakra from all of them." Neji was explaining to Nade.

ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

She woke up. "What?" she asked. Neji scowled in frustration as the veins in his temples appeared and he extended his hand out to her. "Hakke Kusho!" (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm) Nade was blasted back she groaned every time she hit the ground, then she stopped bouncing off the ground and slid on the ground. She sat up with her hand on her head. "Come on!" she yelled at him.

"Don't "come on" me! You weren't paying attention!" Neji scolded and Nade pointed at him. "That's because I have no interest learning from you, believe it!" she said.

"Hinata-sama would never act this disrespectful." Neji said sternly. Nade planted her hands firmly into the grass. "Don't you get it!?" she yelled. Neji dropped his mouth slightly open and raised his eyebrows. "I'm. Not. Hinata!" she said. "I never will be! Stop trying to think she's here! You can't force me to be what you want! Even if you do make me like her that won't change the fact that she's gone!"

"Shut up! It's partly _your_ fault why she's like this now!" Neji yelled at her.

**! ! **Nade's nerves got struck. "Like I said, I have no interest learning from you." she stood up and walked away with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey! Where are you going!? Neji asked.

"I'm going to get some ramen." she said.

"You can't just walk away like that!" he shouted.

"Heck yeah I can! Believe it!" she said as she turned around. She put her finger below her right eye and stuck her tongue out. Neji scowled at her.

She was strolling through the village and she kicked a rock. It sped rocket fast through the air and into someone's hand. "Hey," Sakura said with the rock in her fist. Nade looked up at her. "G'morning, Sakura-san." Nade greeted.

"You shouldn't go kicking around rocks, someone could get hurt." Sakura told her and shattered the rock in her fist. "Sorry, I'm just in an angry mood." Nade apologized and vanished.

Sakura put her fists on her hips "She's mad with Neji isn't she? He must be giving her a hard time. I hope he knows what he's doing." she thought.

Nade kept walking and went into Ichiraku's. "Hi, Ayame-san." Nade called her, Ayame turned around. "Oh! Nade-chan! What happened to you?" she asked looking at Nade who was all dusty. "I, got into a little fuss with my Sensei." she answered. "Anyway, miso ramen please!" she asked.

"Hai." Ayame said. Nade waited with her head rested in her folded arms.

"What did he mean when he said it's my fault?" she thought. "I don't get it, what's happening to me? I'm getting all these visions in my head but what am I supposed to do?" she asked herself. Then she got her ramen. "ALRIGHT!" she instantly cheered up.

Later in the day when she was walking back from Ichiraku's she saw Neji. She flinched and sweated. "Dang it! He came lookin' for me, believe it!" she thought. A second later she giggled mischievously and put her hands in the clone seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." she made herself a shadow clone and said 'Henge', she transformed into a waving cat in front of a store.

Neji noticed her shadow clone, "Oi Nade!" he called.

"Dang it!" the shadow clone said and made a run for it.

"Matte!" Neji ordered and chased it. Nade came out of her transformation jutsu with a large smug grin. "What a dork!" she said and sauntered on.

In a wide training field Konata was throwing shurikens. Nade was walking nearby and saw shurikens hit logs perfectly . Sakura walked up to her, "That was great and I'm glad you awakened your Sharingan. You deserve that Chunin rank." she told Konata.

"Thank you," Konata said pleasantly. Nade showed a little smile and kept on walking with her hands in her pockets. "Hinata. . . Would you praise me like that too?" she thought. She was walking calmly but then her peace was ruined. "Nadeshiko!" Neji yelled out.

**! **She flinched at his call and he ran up to her. "You used a Kage Bunshin to avoid me didn't you!?" he yelled at her.

Three beads of sweat dropped down the back of Nade's head. . . "Whagh!" she groaned as she slammed into a tree causing some of its leaves to fall off and fell on the grass with elbow support. She had her eyes shut, with furrowed eyebrows, and gritted teeth. "Kkkkuusssoo!" she darned.

"That's not nearly good enough!" Neji scolded, he was scowling with his Byakugan. Once Nade stood up he ran up to her and attacked her so fast she blocked less than half of them and got hit multiple times in only a few seconds.

She stumbled back a few steps and saved herself from falling. Her body was twitching and she had her eyes shut and teeth gritted again. "Imbecile! Why would you close your eyes in front of the enemy!?" he shouted.

Nade just growled. "You're just getting back at me. You still think what happened to Hinata is my fault." she provoked him. "You're just blowing of steam, you jerk!" she said shamelessly.

Neji got into a stance and a green circle lit below him and Nade. "Juukenhou: Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" (Gentle Fist: 8 trigrams 64 palms) he took off.

**! ! **Nade gasped as she saw him attack. Neji kept hitting specific chakra points, then he ended with a strike of two palms. Time slowed down as Nade was pushed through the air and she landed on the ground making a few cracks and a hard impact noise.

She planted her hand and her forearm into the ground and lifted her upper body. She coughed from the throat. Neji closed his Byakugan and he saw fresh blood drop from her mouth and onto the grass. "That's what happens when I use that jutsu on you. The same would happen to anyone else." he told her.

Then Ino came running into the setting. "Neji, I need your help!" she requested.

"It'll have to wait." Neji said looking at Nade.

"Neji, Sasuke's here!" Ino yelled. Neji's head jerked up and he ran off in a hurry. Nade was left lying in the cracks in the ground. She placed her knees into the ground, then her feet, and she stood up strongly.

In the night it was a waxing crescent. Nade was standing at a local waterfall with a river. "Control chakra. . ." she made chakra a blueish color emit from the soles of her feet and set one foot on the water.

_SPLASH! _

"Kuso! How am I gonna learn Gentle Fist if I can't even stand on my own two feet!?" she thought and got out of the water. Soon her jacket was off and she redid the bandages around her right shoulder. She stood up and focused on a tree.

The same blueish chakra surrounded her palms. She started to attack the tree with light strikes but the chakra in her hands made it shake a little.

Much later she was sweating and panting. "Not enough! Gotta keep training! I'm 'onna show that jerk who's really the imbecile!" she shouted a battle cry and ran at the tree again.

As time went by dawn came and colored the sky while sounds from the tree getting beat could still be heard. The area where Nade kept hitting the tree didn't have its bark anymore and steam was floating away from it.

**Cue Raising the Fighting Spirit. **She performed multiple hand signs and stopped with her right index finger standing up. "Byakugan!" she opened her eyes with her Byakugan on. **  
**

She stood her ground in a stance with her left arm extended in front of her and down and her right arm behind her and up. Her body was angled from the ground and she focused on the target. A fairly small green circle lit underneath her and the tree with her in the center. "Juukenhou: Hakke Sanjuni Sho!" she pushed off her left foot and at the tree.

"2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms!. . 32 palms!" a blasting sound was made and then she had her arms bent in front of her face. You could see her through the steaming pointy hole in the tree trunk. Sweat dropped to the ground and the sun shined off the water behind her as it was morning.

"I managed to get half of it. . ." she fell out of her stance. "Right dattebane. . ." she finished her sentence and crashed the ground with her limbs spread out. A couple of chirpy yellow birds perched on the tree with a hole in it.


	7. Her Challenger

Her challenger

Nade was knocked out beside a river. Neji and Ino appeared next to her. "Man, we were worried that she might be gone. This imbecile ran here!" Neji said.

"Well!" a voice in the trees said making them turn around. They saw a shadow with spiky hair and a small orange book. The figure shut the book. "You guys were the ones who left her alone in the first place." he said.

"Hatake." Neji said.

"Sorry, we were. . Busy." Ino said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sound familiar?" Neji asked.

"Very." Kakashi answered.

The sun shined and in Desuka's house she beat Sachi in shogi. "Again!?" Sachi exclaimed.

"That's why you should give it up. Desuka is unbeatable in these games." Konata told her. There was a shrine inside the house that is supposed to pay respects for the dead. "Hey Desuka, how long have you had that shrine?" Konata asked her.

"A couple years now." she answered. ". . . It's for my older brother." she said.

"Sorry. . ." Konata apologized.

"It's fine. Anyway I heard you befriended Nade." Desuka told her.

"Yeah," Konata answered. "That day she didn't seem like she was mad at me for any reason. I had no idea she was forgiving like that. . ." Konata thought.

In Nade's apartment Kakashi and Neji were standing beside her while she slept. "Why are you teaching her Gentle Fist? There are two problems, she doesn't want to learn from you and Hanabi won't be amused when she gets word of it." Kakashi told Neji.

"I'm teaching her in honor of Hinata-sama, also maybe it will help her defend herself." Neji answered.

"I believe she is capable of defeating him. Otherwise the Shinobi countries' efforts will be wasted." Kakashi said.

"I don't know. . . I'm not sure if she can beat Sasuke." Neji said.

"That's just looking down on her." Kakashi said and vanished from the room.

"It's not that I'm looking down on her, she just got hit with the Chidori and almost died. What am I supposed to think?" Neji thought. He was walking out of the building and he turned around the corner when he saw Hanabi and two followers.

"Good morning, Hanabi-sama." he started out melancholic.

"You've been teaching a student Gentle Fist haven't you?" Hanabi asked strictly.

"So what, it's my decision. I can teach my students what I want." Neji told her.

"You're teaching Nade Uzumaki!" Hanabi yelled. "Someone who's not within our clan cannot learn our art! She doesn't even have our name." Hanabi said. "She can no longer continue as a shinobi!" Hanabi demanded.

"You're wrong." Neji said flatly. "Nadeshiko is allowed to fight you first." he said.

"If you think that insignificant brat can defeat me-!" Hanabi started.

"She's stronger than you think. And I think she has a chance, after all this is _you _she's facing." Neji interrupted her. It made Hanabi scowl.

"Fine! Have her ready this afternoon!" Hanabi demanded, turned on her heels, and left with her followers.

"Shee~sh!" Neji said annoyed after Hanabi left.

In Nade's room Kukai landed a chop on Nade's head. . . A bump grew out of it and was surrounded by red veins. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she shouted shaking the place from the outside.

Back inside the room Kukai had his ears plugged "You could really kill someone with that strident voice of yours." he said.

"How'd you get in here!?" Nade demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kukai said and pulled out the key that Konohamaru gave him.

"Get out! Leave the key and get out!" she ordered.

"Nope. Neji Sensei is meeting with us soon. Plus someone is mad that you've been learning things without permission." Kukai told her.

Later in a forest clearing. . . "Neji! Teme!" Nade cursed.

"Sorry but if I had told you, you probably wouldn't learn Gentle Fist." Neji said calmly, then he ducked and a throwing star instantly flew over his head.

"Well really! Just because there's this lady who clearly hates my guts has the right to keep me from being a ninja, dattebane!" she pointed at him.

"There she goes. . ." Ryuuji said. He and Kukai were a few meters behind Nade.

"Nadeshiko listen, a while back other villages wanted the Byakugan for power." Neji told her.

"That's their fault for bein' jelly, y'know." Nade talked back.

"That's not my point!" Neji shouted and then sighed. "Because of that the clan's members were separated into a head and branch family. The branch family were destined to protect the head family and were branded with a seal that would close the wielder's Byakugan for good when death comes. It was a full-proof way to protect the Byakugan." he explained.

"Did they really agree with that?" Nade asked looking away.

"They did." he answered.

"That's lame believe it." she said.

"She even has his heart. . ." Neji thought. "It's not like that anymore." he said making her look his way. "The 6th Hokage changed the Hyuga clan. There are no more brandings of the branch clan anymore. Now every member protects each other. But it's faulty to learn a clan's fighting style especially if you're not a member." he explained.

"I never wanted to go back there. . ." Nade complained in her head. She remembered when Hiashi gave her a vision that she was impaled. "But," she clenched her fists. "They're not stopping me from becoming Hokage, believe it!" she thought determined.

Hanabi was waiting in her clan with people watching, including in their houses with their heads looking out the windows.

"Sup, long time no see Hanabi-san." said Nade when she first got there.

"She might die laughing. . ." Neji said in the background.

"I don't know Nade has a reputation of making _anyone_ sorry they challenged her to a fight." Ryuuji said next to him.

"Hmph! You're a disgusting eyesore. You haven't changed in the slightest, Nade." Hanabi insulted. "I heard you were all alone now, some toys are just permanently broken especially during an ambush!" she taunted making Nade scowl.

"This woman's slander is very unnerving. Is she angry with Nade?" Kukai asked.

"Well, maybe. When Nade was a child she brought great disappointment to Hanabi-sama." Neji answered.

"Heh!" Nade's scowl turned into a grin. "Hahaha." she laughed with her hand on her head.

"What the hell is so funny!?" Hanabi demanded.

"I was just thinking how awesome this is to finally fight you! How you're gonna look at me when I kick your behind!" Nade said grinning.

Hanabi growled and her Byakugan activated and appeared on her face. Nade was still grinning as she moved her right hand behind her back and held two shurikens between her fingers.


	8. Failure is not an option!

Failure is not an option!

Nade was holding shurikens behind her back, she threw them at Hanabi. But Hanabi caught them with her fingers, they were spinning with her fingers through the holes in the center.

Then Nade appeared behind her in the blur. "Bam!" she made herself a sound effect when she swung her fist into Hanabi's face.

She jumped away from Nade with a bruise on her cheek. "She's fast." she thought.

"Hey, don't sweat it! I promise I won't hit you with my full strength!" Nade said to her with her hands cupped around her mouth. "This brat!" Hanabi growled.

"Nadeshiko is capable of using her muscular strength to kill but it looks like she's making it clear she won't kill Hanabi-sama." Neji thought while he watched.

Hanabi ran to Nade with her arms behind her. She hoisted her palm back and then extended it to Nade. But there was a clap sound.

**! **Some people in the crowd were surprised. Nade caught Hanabi's wrist. . . But it wasn't enough Hanabi used her free hand to strike two chakra points. Nade let go and stepped back.

Hanabi used her palm again and hit Nade square in the forehead. She fell back holding her head and dark red liquid dripped to the ground. "That's not nearly good enough!" Hanabi scolded.

"Grr! You sound just like Neji!" Nade growled and stood up. She slid her right foot back and bent both knees. She extended her left arm out and had her left arm bent next her.

"That stance. . . It looks like you're ripping us off already!" Hanabi said. Then there was a unique sound and the veins in her temples bulged out. "Byakugan!"

**! ! ! **"That's impossible!" Hanabi thought shocked. "What illusion are you pulling!?" she demanded.

"It's the real deal, believe it." Nade said a line of blood was spilling from underneath her headband.

Hanabi started striking her again. Only this time Nade deflected them by just swatting her hands away or just using it to block a hit. She even hit back the same way and changed her footing often. Chakra came from the contact hits.

"Hm, I guess she was paying attention." Neji said.

"That doesn't look like a fighting style Nade would use." Ryuuji said as they were watching the fight.

"Yeah, that's the Hyuga style taijutsu. It's very formidable because it causes internal damage. You don't need to hit hard just in the right place. One strike can be fatal because you can't train your internal organs." Neji explained.

Then Hanabi hit her on the knee and broke her stance. So Nade jumped back and fixed her stance. She made the clone seal "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." (Shadow clone jutsu) she made six other clones. "Hm, splitting her chakra evenly to solid clones. I can't tell which one is real by looking at it." Hanabi thought.

They ran to Hanabi she stopped one clone and got rid of it. Two other clones attacked with a midair kick Hanabi dodged them by moving her head slightly. She diminished those two with one blow each. Then another two clones held her in place by the arms. "What!?" she panicked.

The real Nade was using a shadow clone to gather chakra in her palm. The clone vanished in a poof and Nade ran for Hanabi. "Rasengan!" she roared.

Hanabi swung her leg around and tripped a clone. "Kaiten!" she spun quickly while using chakra to defend herself. The last clone went away and when Nade's Rasengan hit the rotating chakra she was pushed back again.

"Why?" Hanabi asked making Nade tense up. "I'm sure your life would be much better not being a ninja. Just think, all your struggles will be gone and you won't have spend so much time futilely training. The village doesn't want you to be a ninja either." she said.

Nade's eyebrows furrowed. "Because, I love being a ninja. Even if I do quit that won't change the fact that the village treats me like the plague! I can't lose here! Because I'm gonna surpass the Hokage!" she hollered.

**! **Hanabi gasped, this made her remember. . . _"One day, I'm gonna be the Hokage, believe it!"_

"You're still. . ." she said. "You damned idiot!" she snarled furiously.

"It's because of people like you that I won't quit! And when I'm Hokage all the jerks in this village will start treating me like I'm not some criminal! That's my DREAM!" she shouted determined.

"Hakke Kusho!" Hanabi shouted and air was blasted from her palm. Nade dodged it in a blur.

"That was close, believe it." she thought and landed on the ground. Hanabi came running to her but Nade didn't move.

"What is she doing!?" Neji said. Hanabi was about to hit her in the heart and everything slowed down.

"She's going for the kill!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Why isn't Nade doing anything? That's suicide!" Ryuuji added.

Then Hanabi stopped an inch from Nade's heart. "You, why didn't you move!?" she asked Nade. "With your speed you could've dodged me, weren't you just saying you had a dream? I could've killed you!" Hanabi yelled.

"No, you couldn't have." Nade said. "I played chicken for a reason, to see if you had the cruelty to end me." she said. "My life was on the line. . . But now I know you won't kill me!" she said and cracked her knuckles. She kicked her and sent her back.

"Dammit! I walked right into her trap!" Hanabi thought.

"I gotta figure out how to sneak attack her. Using smoke bombs won't help, she'll just see right through it with her Byakugan." Nade thought. "Which only leaves one option left." she thought and put her hands in the clone seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"Shadow clones again?" Hanabi asked and she saw Nade make more shadow clones. "Hmph, no matter. I'll just get rid of them." Hanabi said and got in her stance.

The clones attacked her again. She constantly was moving and got rid of clones with hits in specific spots. "The real one would be the last to attack." she thought. She got to what she thought was the real one but it poofed away when she hit it. "What!?" she said. "That's impossible! I can't see anything else!" Hanabi said shocked.

A small green circle lit underneath her. Nade was directly behind her. "Even the Byakugan isn't perfect, that blind spot is very useful to anyone who knows it!" she exclaimed.

**! **"She used the Shadow clones to sneak behind me! She knew exactly where to hide and I couldn't tell where she was. Either way she went hiding right past my vision." Hanabi thought.

"Because Nade knows that weakness she has a huge advantage." Neji thought. "It's also how she snuck up on me that day. . ." he remembered the day when Nade and her team officially became Genin.

**Cue Ripple.** Hanabi turned around. "A ninja must use stealth and deception as a weapon, act upon instinct and penetrate your enemy!" Nade quoted. "Who said that? I have no idea," she said and got in her stance. "Juukenhou. . ." (Gentle Fist) she said but then she changed her stance. She stretched her arms and bent her knees more. The circle's size on the ground doubled.

**! ! **Hanabi and Neji were shocked.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" (8 trigrams 64 palms). Nade said.

Hanabi raised her hand. "Hakke-"

"2 palms!" Nade quickly interrupted her and hit her twice. "4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! . . . 32 palms! . . . 64 palms!" she pushed her with both hands.

Hanabi fell down spitting out blood. Nade stood over her and blocked the sun. She closed her Byakugan and Hanabi made eye contact with her. "No matter what you say or do! No matter what anyone does! I'm not going down without a fight! See my place as a ninja is far too important to take away from me. . I'll beat down anyone who dares to try!" Nade told her determined. "Ore wa Uzumaki Nadeshiko, dattebane!" (I am Nadeshiko Uzumaki, believe it!) "I'm a strong ninja who'll one day become the greatest Hokage! Remember it!" Nade pointed at her.

"Tch! Cocky." Hanabi said. Nade dropped her arm and back away from her.

**? **Hanabi was clueless.

"YATTA!" Nade jumped up joyfully in the air.

"Ugggh! I KNEW she'd do this!" Kukai complained.

"I told you she'd keep her reputation." Ryuuji said.

"Yatta! Yatta! Yatta dattebane!" she cheered.

Hanabi wasn't amused. "I lost against a hyperactive girl like this?" she thought.

"In your face sucker!" Nade pointed at her with both of her index fingers. Then Neji grabbed her by the collar. "That's enough Nade-chan. You won, don't ruin your victory." he told her.

"Neji!" Hanabi called making Neji pay attention to her. "Hurry up and get that thing out of here. It's disgusting." Hanabi demanded.

"I understand." Neji answered and turned around. "You two follow me, let's go." he started walking and Kukai and Ryuuji followed.

"Hang on! You're gonna let her call me a 'thing'!? Oi, Sensei!" Nade yelled.


	9. Rest in Peace Billboard Brow

Rest in Peace Billboard Brow

Nade came running up to Tsunade's door. "OBAA-CHAN!" Nade yelled happily as she slammed the door open. Tsunade had red colored cheeks and a sake bottle in her hand.

Nade plugged her nose. "Obaa-chan you stink of alcohol, believe it!" Nade said.

"Who're you callin' 'Obaa-chan'!? I'm not that old!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're definitely drunk." Nade said.

"Shut up! You buuuraatuhh!" Tsunade insisted and crashed her head on the desk.

"Man, and here I was excited to see you." Nade walked over to her desk.

"I ain't old!" Tsunade shouted.

"Are your marbles going away with your youth!? You're over 70 years maybe more, believe it!" Nade shouted. "Man, I would trust Shizune-san to handle this." she said and walked over to Tsunade's desk.

Out in the village Squad 4 was sparring each other. Sachi's bladed fan clashed with Konata's kunai. Sachi pulled back her fan and cut through the air as Konata ducked it.

Konata hook punched Sachi into the water. Sachi made a splash into the lake and Konata opened her Sharingan. Sachi came out of the water and ran towards Konata.

Konata took out a shuriken and threw it at Sachi, once it hit her water splashed down onto the grass. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu. . ."(Water clone jutsu) Konata thought and a kunai was held up to her throat.

"Gotcha." Sachi said and Konata splashed down to water. "I see, she copied me." Sachi said. A smoke bomb went off where she was standing.

Ino and Sakura were watching from a distance. "She got used to her Sharingan quickly." Ino said.

"Yeah. . ." Sakura agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sasuke doesn't stand a chance against that chipper girl. I heard she was crazy strong." Ino tried to cheer her up.

Sakura remembered what Nade had said a while back._"Konohamaru Sarutobi-san died!" _"That little girl is emotionally vulnerable. . . She probably would've gone insane by now if it wasn't for Konata." Sakura said.

In Kakashi's room he wasn't in a relaxed mood. "He's here, huh?" he said.

Back at Tsunade's office, Nade-chan took a look at the contents on the Hokage's desk. "What? Everything here is about. . . Sasuke Uchiha." she said and flipped through the files and read aloud. "32 years ago, the Uchiha clan was suspected for attacking the Village hidden in the Leaves using the nine tailed fox." she said.

The nine tailed fox roared it's high pitched sound and Nade kept on reading. "The nine tailed fox was sealed into the 4th Hokage and his son and the village was safe. But an exceptional shinobi was ordered to massacre the Uchiha clan, all except his own younger brother Sasuke Uchiha." she read. "Soon Sasuke become the Rookie of his year and was put into Squad 7. It didn't last long, Sasuke betrayed Konoha to train with a rogue ninja one of the legendary Sanin, Orochimaru. . ." she looked at a photo with 3 kids her age and a Jonin.

The girl in the middle looked happy while the two guys next to her looked unpleasant. "That's Sasuke? Gosh he looks just like Kotaro. That girl is definitely Sakura-san, no mistake. The Jonin. . . He's the one who volunteered to torture me." she said more darkly. Then she set her eyes on the blonde boy with whisker like facial marks. "Who's this? This one. . ." she remembered the 6th Hokage's face on the plateau. "Is that, the Rokudaime Hokage?" she wondered.

She moved on and read another page. "Years later he helped save the world but soon after settling in back down into the village and the 6th Hokage was official he sealed a half of the nine tails into an unborn baby. . ." Nade started getting anxious and flipped the page. "This caused the other half to attack the village and because of the devastation the other half was sealed into the baby when it was born. . . Kurama." Nade snatched the documents and bursted out of the office.

Meanwhile Desuka was hiding in the trees. "Ok, she took down Sachi." Desuka thought. "Now," she put her hands in the rat seal. Then blood splattered into the air.

Nade sat beside Hinata's bed. "Was it my fault? Did I get you hurt?" she asked. "If you ever come out of this coma. I hope you'll accept me. I promise I didn't mean to hurt you." she said, it was evening outside.

She left the hospital and walked out into the night. The crickets were chirping and there were fireflies floating around. Nade cupped her hands in front of her and a firefly landed in her hands. She smiled a little. . .

Somewhere a large mace was lifted, **Cue Bad situation **it swung. "AAH!" Nade screamed as she was hit from behind. She fell on the back of her head and shoulders and groaned, then she bounced off the ground and slid on the sidewalk. "My spine. . ." she said in pain.

"You're lucky, anyone else would've died with a hit like that." a female voice said. A woman wearing a familiar robe came into her sight. "The Akatsuki!" she thought and widened her eyes. She tried to crawl away but the woman pressed her foot on Nade's back and at least 5 crackles came from it. "Ita!" Nade reacted.

"Bones aren't supposed to make those noises, young lady." the kunoichi told her. Nade fell on her front side and her attacker had a forehead protector from the Village hidden by a Waterfall. She grabbed one of Nade's ponytails and pulled her up on her knees.

She smashed her mace right in front of Nade's face, making her sweat nervously. "Who are you, dattebane?" she asked.

"My name's Riko, I'm a rogue ninja from Takigakure." Riko answered. She put her free hand on the zipper of Nade's hoodie. "Chotto! What are you-!?" Nade was interrupted by a knee to her back.

"Jinchuriki are tattooed on their right shoulder with a number. . . I wonder." Riko said as she pulled the zipper down and Nade silently panicked.

Desuka was shocked there was a blade sticking out of an important part of her torso. Her vision blurred and the blade was removed and she fell onto the grass.

Konata gasped. "That's not Genjutsu!" she said and ran over to her. She got there first and the others rushed over. "What happened!?" Sachi asked.

"I don't know!" Konata said. Sakura turned her over and gasped.

"Her heart. . ." Sakura said.

"What!? No no no no no no! Don't talk like that!" Sachi panicked.

"I'm sorry, I can heal wounds but I can't bring the dead back to life. . ." Sakura told her. Sakura took Desuka's headband and put it over the wound. She also closed Desuka's eyes.

"Watch out!" Konata warned and Sakura grabbed Desuka's body. They jumped away from the spot.

**! ! ! ! **A black fire burned in the area as they jumped away. They all landed far away from each other. "That was close!" Ino thought. "If Konata hadn't said anything we'd all be fried by now." she thought.

"Those flames. . ." Sakura thought.

**!** "No!. . . Why now!?" Sakura thought and her tear ducts started filling.

Sachi was standing on the water. She quickly made the hand seals tiger, ox, monkey, rabbit, ram, boar, ox, horse, monkey, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, tiger, ox, monkey, rabbit, bird. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu). An extremely large amount of water extended at the fire.

Soon Sachi fell onto the water on her hands and knees. "That jutsu took all my chakra. . ." she thought. She looked up and saw the black fire was still burning as strong as it was before.

**! **"That's impossible!" she yelled.

"Hn, that's an impressive jutsu. But not good enough." a voice said behind her. She turned around and a paper bomb was stuck on her face.

"No!" Ino yelled and threw a group of throwing stars at him. Sasuke shoved Sachi into the water and jumped away to dodge the shurikens.

Konata gasped and an explosion happened in the water. The water that splashed into the air was mixed with a deep red color. "Usouda. . ." (No way) she uttered.

"Kuso!" Ino said.

"Ino, use your Mind Transfer Jutsu on him and don't release it till the count of 3." Sakura said and took out a pair of brown gloves.

Ino held out a special hand seal to Sasuke. "Shintenshin no Jutsu." (Mind Transfer Jutsu). Ino's body fell on it's knees. Sakura slipped on her gloves and took off towards Sasuke. "3. 2. 1." she said and at one she extended her fist to where Sasuke was but nothing was there.

Ino came back to her body and stood up Sasuke was in front of her. "No way! He teleported himself!" she thought.

Sasuke grabbed her neck and lifted her up. Sakura rushed over to Konata and pressed her hands over Konata's ears. "Chidori!" lightning nature chakra streamed to his hand. Ino did scream and soon her neck was very bloody.

Sasuke dropped her and turned to Sakura and Konata. Sakura's face showed panic and she pushed Konata down. When Konata landed on the ground she looked up to see Sasuke holding his sword through Sakura's head, he pulled it out. Sakura's vision blurred and her eyes closed.

Tears streamed down Konata's face. "I can't move!" she thought. Sasuke raised his sword Konata gasped when he stopped a little from her face. He pointed it at her forehead, it bled down her face.

"Why? Why you of all people!?" Konata asked.

"Because, I hate this village. I can't believe it's this small and hopeless. . ." he said.

"Chigau. . . Chigau!" Konata protested. Sasuke just looked at her. Then Kakashi pulled her away and ran with her. "Wait! We can still save her!" Konata said.

"It's too late! Your father is way too strong!" Kakashi said. Sasuke made the horse seal.

**! **Konata widened her eyes and he made the tiger seal, then ram, monkey, boar. "Nooooo! Stop! Don't do it!" Konata begged. Sasuke made the horse seal then stopped on tiger.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" (Fire style: Fireball jutsu) a stream of fire bursted from his mouth and burned Sakura's body.

**! ! ! ! **Konata's hair blew uncontrollably. **  
**

Later Konata lay on the grass with her knees tucked in. "I was too late. . . Sasuke didn't kill her for some reason. But the others weren't so lucky. If someone doesn't stop him it's the end for all of us." Kakashi thought.

Konata's Sharingan formed into a shape that looked identical to a four pointed shuriken. It was her Mangekyo Sharingan.


	10. Battle in the dark forest

Fight for your life!

Riko exposed Nade's right shoulder and ripped the gauze off. Nade shuddered, "I was right." Nade kicked her away.

"My spine is healed." Nade thought and ran away.

"You're not getting away, Kyuubi!" Riko said and picked up her mace. She chased Nade.

"You're crazy lady! I'm getting far far away from you! Believe it!" she ran onto a path and zipped her hoodie back up. "That mace seems to be her only weapon. . . But if I get hit with that thing again, I'm a goner." Nade thought.

Riko spun her mace and threw it at Nade. She dodged it by jumping up and landing on the ground hands first. "Phew!" she said. Then two kunais were thrown at her, they landed in her shoulder.

**!** "These are!" she remembered the kunai that was poisoned from the chunin exams. She pulled them out and put her hand over her wound.

"Don't worry that poison doesn't kill you. But it is painful. . ." Riko said and held up more kunais. Nade gasped and jumped up as knives landed into the ground.

Riko punched as Nade put up her guard. Then Riko kicked her back. "Agh!" she landed on the ground. Riko lit a match, "I'm giving you the chance to cooperate, Kyuubi. If you just come with me, I won't use any violent measures on you." she said.

"No, I can't entrust Kurama to you Akatsuki. Especially after one of you cut me up with a Chidori!" Nade yelled. "I'm not going with you. I know you just want the nine tails for something evil!" she yelled.

"So be it." Riko said and dropped her match. It lit up wire strings, Nade looked right and left there were wire strings there that caught fire and trapped her from even behind her. Riko had her cornered. "Just know that you're going to die." she said.

"Ha! Just know that I'm gonna be Hokage! Until then I don't give a crap, I'm not gonna die! Believe it!" she said.

"You're quite brash, aren't you?" Riko said.

"Hey, shut up! Sooner or later you'll hafta be scraped off the floor, believe it!" Nade said.

"You're very cocky and annoying." Riko murmured and came at Nade with her mace. She ducked her mace and ran out of the firery trap, Riko chased her into the forest.

"Haha! Can't catch meh~" Nade laughed.

"You don't understand the seriousness here." Riko said and took out four kunais on the fingers of her right hand. Nade looked behind her and jumped up as the kunais landed in the branch and through the air.

"You attacked me during the chunin exams. How many of you are there!?" Nade asked on a higher branch. Riko looked up at her.

"The only ones in this village would be me and Sasuke." Riko said.

"Then where the heck is he?!" Nade asked.

"Right now he is planning our strategy. You need to focus on me!" Riko said, jumped up to her level, and swung her mace. Nade caught it in her hand and her hair blew from the impact.

"I'm not gonna pay attention to a whack person like you. That jerk partner of yours tore open my flesh, either way you both screwed yourselves by picking a fight with me the future Hokage! Believe it!" she said.

**! **Riko gasped there were crack sounds coming from her mace. Nade smirked, Riko stabbed a kunai in Nade's hand and she let go of the mace. She stepped back and pulled the knife out of her bleeding hand. "The poison will spread, but you won't need to worry for your life for now. Being Hokage is just a dream, it won't happen." Riko said.

Nade put her hands in the clone seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" she made nine other clones.

"This girl can make shadow clones!?" Riko thought as her eye widened. Eight clones attacked her, one clone raised her leg and did an axe kick. Riko lifted her arm over her head and Nade's leg hit it.

"Rgh!" Riko growled, "My left arm is broken!" she thought and spun her mace left and right which got rid of the clones around her.

The real Nade was gathering chakra in her hand. "What is this?" Riko thought as she saw a bright blue light in the middle of the forest. "Is that?. . . Chakra!?" she thought. Nade's last shadow clone 'poofed' away and she ran at Riko. "Rasengan!"

Riko threw her mace at her and it crumbled away piece by piece when it hit the Rasengan. Nade lost the Rasengan and punched Riko in the stomach straight for the tree.

"Ugh!" Riko fell down. "That hurt so much. . ." her voice was hoarse.

"Serves you right dattebane! Now tell me why you want Kurama!" Nade demanded.

"I don't care about the Akatsuki's motives. But you Jinchuriki should be wiped out! You monsters don't deserve to live!" Riko said.

"Why you jerk! You Akatsuki are the real monsters!" Nade yelled.

"Says the person who's beating me up." Riko said and Nade scowled. "You're wide open!" Riko stood up and wire strings appeared from her sleeves.

**!** Nade gasped.

"It's over!" Riko said. Nade was tied up with wire strings and Riko lit another match. She lit the strings on fire. It burned brightly in the forest Nade screamed and it turned out of be a log.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" Riko thought.

"Hehehehehe~!" Nade was right behind her. "You challenged me to my own game, Riko-san." she grinned wide enough to expose her natural fox-like fangs. Riko flipped out a kunai knife and gave Nade a long scratch on the cheek. She kicked the knife out of Riko's hand.

It flew into the air and Nade jumped up for it. She grabbed it by the handle and pulled her hand down. "Let's see how well you handle a dose of your own medicine!" she said and stepped on Riko's foot, then pushed the blade into Riko's thigh.

**! !** Riko fell on her knees and screamed loud and painfully. "You little bitch!" she cursed and then Nade's fist punched her face and she was soon falling. Her back hit a tree branch then she landed on the ground.

Nade appeared beside her. "Your poisonous arsenal has no effect on me, so it didn't hurt me at all. You guys are a bunch of thorns in my side, dattebane." she told her.

Riko widened her eyes. "That's impossible!" she started crying. Nade turned around and started walking away from her. Then Riko started sobbing and Nade stopped in her steps. She remembered herself as a child, it was a dark memory.

_She was sobbing and hiccuping on the floor of her cage._

Now she tilted her head down for a little bit and soon turned around. "I knew you'd have to be scraped off the floor." she said. Riko opened her eyes and looked up at the sound of footsteps getting close to her. "What the hell are you doing!?" she growled at her.

Nade kneeled down and put her hand around the handle of the kunai in Riko's leg. She pulled it out and threw it away. "You'd better stay quiet unless you want to call the black ops, 'ttebane." Nade threatened.

She grabbed the collar of Riko's cloak and started dragging her around the trees. She stopped once she got a few meters out of the forest and she threw Riko into a low water leveled stream. "That water is safe to drink, that is _if_ you don't poison it. Then do me a favor and beat it ASAP!" Nade commanded and ditched her.

"Did she just help me?" Riko asked after Nade left.

Nade's room was very quiet and dark, nothing could be heard at all. Then the door knob twisted and she walked in. She took her blue sandals off, closed the door, and walked further in.

She took off her jacket, dropped it onto her floor, and looked at her hand that used to have a kunai knife in it. It was clean and unharmed. "I knew it would heal." she said and reached behind her head with both hands. She placed her headband on a wooden stand and landed on her bed with her arm over her forehead.

"This power the nine tails, looks like I'm in something serious now." she thought, she shut her eyes, and relaxed. . .


	11. Lost comrades

Lost comrades

In the morning Ryuuji, Kukai, and Nade were waiting together outside with a photographer near them. "Where's Sensei? He should be here already darn it!" Nade said.

"Neji Sensei's not enthusiastic like you." Ryuuji said.

"I guess we have no choice but to do this without him." Kukai said and walked up in front of the camera.

"Fine. But if he finds out and gets mad I'm gonna point mah fingers at you guys, believe it!" she said and got in between Ryuuji and Kukai.

"Whatever Nade!" Ryuuji said. He stood with his hands in his pockets on the left end Nade in the middle and Kukai on the right end. Nade grinned, she was the only one smiling.

The photographer took a picture of the team. Later they were walking together Ryuuji was ahead of Kukai and Nade by a little. "So, did you guys sleep well last night?" Nade asked.

"How does that questions relate to anything?" Ryuuji asked.

"It's just that I fought someone last night. They got their behind handed to them! Believe it!" she grinned with her arms crossed behind her head.

"In other words you beat someone up." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah so what?" Nade asked.

"Sometimes I think you're too rough." he answered.

"Well, fighting's the only thing I'm good at. . . One day I'll be so strong that I won't need _anyone's_ help, believe it!" she announced.

"What the heck? That's just being cocky." Kukai said.

"Hey! I'm sure you'd be wishing the same thing if _I_ ever fought you!" she retorted.

"Now you're really being cocky!" Kukai said more seriously.

Then Neji happened to be walking nearby. "Oi, Sensei!" Nade yelled and Neji looked up at his team. "You missed the photo you blockhead!" she said.

"Well for a good reason." Neji answered and walked over to them.

"We've already delayed it once for the Chunin exams, we took it without you. Why'd you miss it?" Ryuuji asked.

"Four people died last night. To be detailed squad 4 with the exception of Uchiha Konata, even Sakura was murdered." he said seriously.

**! ! !** Nade, Kukai, and Ryuuji were shocked.

"I had to attend a discussion, it was more important than the team photo. So I missed it." Neji told them.

"What do you mean 'murdered'!? By who?" Nade asked enraged.

"I don't think I should tell her. . ." Neji thought. "If I do she might have a breakdown. . ." he said in his mind.

"Nade, let's go. I think right now is appropriate to visit our comrades. . ." Ryuuji said.

"Mmm." she agreed and calmed down. "You better be telling the truth this time!" she said to Neji and she and her team vanished.

Neji kept on walking. "I swear that girl hates me. What am I supposed to do?" Neji asked himself. Later he walked was in the hospital again, he put his hand on the door knob and opened it to Hinata's room.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked up beside Hinata and looked down at her. "Hinata-sama. . . It's been years and in about a day or two you'll be out of this room. What would you do? I've done a terrible job watching after her even when you do leave this place. You'll be shocked to see me, standing, in flesh and blood. . . It's not fair to all the people that have passed away. . ." Neji said.

Nade knocked on the door to Konata's home. "Hello~?" Nade sang.

"They might not want visitors." Kukai pointed out.

"They should." Nade said.

The door was opened by Kotaro. "Why are you here?" he asked rudely.

"We came here to see my best friend. We actually respect Konata as a comrade so why the heck are you here teme?" Nade told him.

"Tch. I do live here." he said and let them in. "Do what you want and beat it!" he told them.

"We want answers." Kukai said. "Tell us what happened." he insisted.

"Hn. I wasn't there, what I do know is that Desuka, Sachi, Ino Sensei, and Sakura were killed. Sakura's body was burned to ash. . ." he said and with his back turned to them.

"You must be suffering terrible grief." Kukai said with no sympathy and emotion.

"Actually Sakuraba. I don't feel any different." he answered flatly.

"TEME!" Nade yelled and pointed at him. "That attitude of yours goes too far! Sakura-san was a nice person more importantly she was your mother!" she yelled.

"I never accepted her as my mother." Kotaro responded. "Listen moron, you don't have any parents so you can't possibly know how these relationships should be like." he said.

"Eh?" Nade's anger went away.

"You don't know how family bonds should be like so shut up." he told her. "You always say how important your comrades are but face it you don't have any. Find yourself a new goal they don't let freaks be Hokage!" he said and his head turned.

"We have what we came here for. Let's go." Ryuuji said and they left. Once they stepped out of the door Nade ran away.

"Oi, Nade!" Kukai yelled.

"Don't follow me!" she yelled and ran into the forest. She stopped in the clearing to catch her breath. "Why? Who killed them?" she asked.

"I did." a voice answered. Nade gasped, Sasuke was right behind her.

"Why'd you do it? Even Sakura-san. . ." Nade asked not turning around. "She was your-" she stopped her statement when a sword was held in front of her face.

"I killed them because you won't cooperate, if you had been obedient this could've been avoided. You brought this on yourself! If you keep resisting me I'll kill more people in this worthless village. I'll come and find you and then I'm going to rip that monster right out of you. So choose, dobe." he told her.

Soon no one was behind her anymore and she blindly ran away. "It's all my fault! If I had the skills to stand up to him that time. . . Then they would still be alive!" she thought. "If only I had done something that night! Why can't I protect my comrades!?" she exclaimed.

She kept on running and soon she skidded and stopped. She was at the edge of the plateau above the Hokage's faces. The wind blew as she looked at the entire village. Her hair was blowing and her eyes were glued to the view of Konoha. _"You always say how important your comrades are but face it you don't have any. Find yourself a new goal they don't let freaks be Hokage." _

Her eyes wavered as those words played in her mind. She took in a deep breath and fell on her knees. She covered eyes with her forearm as tears came down her face. "Ughk! Rghk!" she sniffed. "WaaaAAAH!" she cried.


	12. I miss you

I miss you

Konata and Kotaro were standing across from each other. They didn't look happy at all. "What do you want? If you called me here just to disrespect mom I'll pound you." Konata said.

"Chigau," he answered. "I wanted to ask. . . Do you want to restore our clan?" he asked.

"I was never interested. Haven't you ever thought about out _why_ our clan was wiped out in the first place!? There's must've been a reason and it might mean our clan isn't meant to be restored!" Konata answered strictly. "Why is it so important to you anyway? There's no point!" she said.

"The reason I want to restore the clan is because they had power." Kotaro answered and the wind started blowing. Leaves scattered everywhere. "Our shinobi world lives on strength. The reason we fight is to prove how strong we are. The Uchiha clan was the strongest and as long as we exist there's a way to bring back that power." he explained.

"So that's why. It's stupid!" she said instantly. "Do you know what would happen if the clan was restored? People would suffer so much, it's bad enough as it is. We don't need the extra load!" she yelled.

"Then why did you become a ninja!?" Kotaro asked.

"I became a ninja for mom. I believe there will always be some kind of violent conflict in this world and I will fight for myself and her." she said. "I know you're there, come out here." she demanded to someone else.

A Jonin stepped out of the forest and before them. "You two don't act like family." he said.

"Omae. . . Why were you watching?" Kotaro asked.

"Hatake Kakashi. . ." Konata said identifying him.

"It's been years, you two have grown a lot." Kakashi said.

"Tch! You last saw me the other day. Why'd you help me in the first place?" Konata asked seriously.

". . . Do you know what a Jinchuriki is?" Kakashi asked her.

**? ? **Konata and Kotaro were confused. "In our history they are people who contain tailed beasts." Kakashi told them.

"Tailed beasts?" Kotaro repeated.

"Yes, but now they're completely different. 12 years ago your father used the nine tailed fox to attack the village. Because of what he did the shinobi countries worried for the safety of the world. So they selected infants and resealed the tailed beasts. To be extra careful they put them in prison for 5 years and brutally trained them." he explained and the siblings had nothing to say.

"Now Jinchurikis are just damaged children, one of them being Nade. . ." he concluded. "The reasons I saved you is because Sakura wanted you to live, after all she died in your place. And, Nade-chan considers you her best friend. Which makes you her only one left. . ." he said.

In the village Kukai just set up his framed team photo and so did Ryuuji. They both looked at it and Ryuuji turned away to leave. Then he heard the sound of glass breaking, Kukai looked at his broken picture frame. He picked it up and looked at it. "Why?" he asked.

"A death omen. . ." Ryuuji said looking at the fallen picture frame.

Nade started running up a tree but then she fell on the ground. "Chikusho!" she started running up it again and falling, soon she heard something in the bushes.

"Uzumaki prepare to die!" Hanate came with his fist aiming for her. She stepped to the side and he hit the tree. He was grasping his beating red fist.

"How in the world did you find me?" Nade asked.

"A ninja's intuition should always be accurate!" he groaned.

"Quit tracking me, I'm not a mood to fight y'know." she said and walked away.

"That's a surprise." Hanate said.

"Leave me alone!" she said darkly and walked into the darkness. **Cue Samidare. **Later Nade was sitting across from Konohamaru's tombstone. She took a deep breath in and out.

"Hey Sensei. . . Uhhhh, thanks for. . Everything." she started. **  
**

"Every day I was always grateful for you taking care of me. Except for that one day you didn't treat me to ramen. . ." she said. "I've always wanted to be the Hokage because no one cared, all they did was complain about me being alive. I thought if I could gain their respect by showing them I'm good at being a ninja, no not just good. . . Tougher than Granny Tsunade and even more amazing than the 6th!" she exclaimed.

"Then maybe. . . Things would be different, I don't want to be a bratty little girl or a monster! I had one person that gave me their trust I didn't care why and I never whined. But I lost that person. I got through it the first time but now because I exist more people are dying, I even hurt my best friend! What I'm tryin' to say is, I miss you. . . I'm gonna die soon and it upsets me so much because my dream will be gone. But what Hokage can't even save the person they cared about most!?" she start tearing up again.

Shizune was standing in the area holding Tonton her eyes were wavering and she left immediately.

At dusk the sounds of crows spread and an incredibly loud knock banged at the door. Nade was dressed in her sleepwear and she let her twin tails out. She turned her head and opened her Byakugan. She looked past the door and saw Neji. She sighed and walked over to the door.

When her door opened an inch she widened her eyes and two pairs of hands were pushing against the door from each side. "I knew you'd answer the door if I transformed into Neji!" Tsunade said. Nade scowled as she struggled to close the door.

"What are you doin' here bāba!?" Nade asked.

"Shizune told me something bizarre! She told me you felt guilty because Konohamaru died and now you want to kill yourself!" Tsunade said furiously.

"No! It's just Konohamaru Sensei! Sakura-san, Sachi, Desuka. . . They're gone because of me." Nade answered. Tsunade's expression changed and she let her guard down so Nade shut her door. "Don't come in here. . ." she begged. "I just want to save my comrades but I can't. What Hokage can't do that?" Nade asked.

Tsunade listened from outside her door. "Nade-chan, you don't have to respond just listen. I knew three precious people before you who had the same dream. . . But they all left me behind a while ago. So I thought that dream of yours was foolish, the only reason I came out of retirement when the 6th Hokage died is because the village had no one else with the skill of Kage. That dream to me belonged to a fool but then I changed my mind because there was someone who truly believed that the Hokage was a hero. And then I realized I was insulting the dreams of the people I had loved. . ." Tsunade told her. Nade was sitting against the door with her head down.

"Please, don't let Sasuke hurt anyone else that _includes_ yourself." Tsunade told her. And soon enough Nade heard footsteps walk away.

At the hospital someone stepped foot outside the exit. She tied her headband around her neck and looked out to the village. "It's been so long. . . Since I've seen the village." she looked at the Hokage's faces on the plateau and smiled.


End file.
